


Jo's New Partner

by aika_max



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aika_max/pseuds/aika_max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the show had started with canon Jo/Henry, this is one way it could have happened. Featuring Jo on her way to meet her new partner, Detective Handsome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jo's New Partner

**Author's Note:**

> The ask was for canon Mortinez. I decided to make it "canon from the pilot" instead of "turns out to be canon later"

"Hey, Henry," Jo said, "don't wait up for me tonight.  Lieutenant Reece is pairing me with a new partner today.  He transferred over from another precinct.  We're probably going to have a long day."

Henry Morgan straightened out his lab coat and looked at Jo, the love of his life, who was an accomplished NYPD homicide detective.  She was one of the best on the force, but her last partner, Detective Sean Moore, died suddenly of freakish natural causes.  Henry also knew how close two partners became.  He hoped for Jo's sake that she was compatible with the new guy.

"You do what you need to do," he said as he gave her a light peck at the corner of her mouth that started to develop into some more serious kissing. 

After she made him stop so she wouldn't be late, he said, "I have some experiments to work on in the lab downstairs.  So I'll be fine unsupervised."

Jo gave Henry her knowing dubious smirk to which he replied with his equally expressive innocent angel not getting into trouble face.

She gave him another kiss and said, "I'll call Abe and make sure you don't get into trouble."

"If you must," he replied with a dramatic sigh.  "By the way, do you know your new partner's name?"

"Mike Hanson," she said.  "Scuttlebutt is that they used to call him Detective Handsome in his old precinct.  I guess I'll find out."

The door bell tinkled above her as she left.


End file.
